


The Gardener of Your Dreams!

by CharlotteGoldfinch



Series: Sunday Smut Spotlight [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston (RPF), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sunday Smut Spotlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteGoldfinch/pseuds/CharlotteGoldfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer gets a new gardener who prefers an alternate form of payment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gardener of Your Dreams!

"I have had it working here! Every fortnight I tell you to keep the garden tamed, but you never do! All I ask for is that you trim the bushes back when they start growing unevenly but you can't even do that!" Jeremy, my ex-gardener exclaimed as he walked through the kitchen, throwing off his gardening gloves and pruning sheers onto the worktop. "Jennifer, you're an amazing lass, but I can't take it anymore. Find yourself another gardener. I quit!"

The door slammed shut and I sighed, walking to the junk cupboard in the house and pulling out the hopefully not outdated Yellow Pages. Flipping through the alphabetised pages until I got to the Gardeners section of the book, I started skimming through for a local. I stopped at a large advert in the centre of one of the pages, and looked at it.

_Tom's Gardening Service - The Gardener of your dreams!_

"Worth a shot," I said to myself, grabbing my phone and calling the number. 

"Hiya, is that Tom from the Gardening section of the Yellow Pages?"

"This is Tom speaking! How may I help?"

"Hi! I'm Jennifer and I'm looking for a gardener, my one just quit on me," I said, feeling hopeful.

"That's perfectly fine, would you like me to pop around tomorrow? I've got my own tools," he replied.

"Oh yes please. That would be amazing!" I said into the receiver, and left my address with him.

"So I'll be with you about midday tomorrow, is that okay Jennifer?"

"That's perfect, thank you!" I hung up the phone and relaxed, knowing I'd found a replacement quite quickly.

I decided to unwind with a bottle of wine and some bad TV on in the background, before reading a book and going to bed. Waking up at ten o'clock the next day, I cleaned up the house and got dressed to a moderately acceptable standard and waited for midday to arrive.  
On the chime of midday, I saw a van pull up outside the house, with a large intricate emblem reading the letters TGS on the side of it. _Very punctual. He's arrived exactly on time! I'll have to use him again,_ I thought.

I walked to the door and unlocked it so he could easily get in and walked into the kitchen ready to make him a drink. 

"Hello? It's Tom from the Yellow Pages," I heard him call and I poked my head around the corner. 

"Come straight through! I'm just in the kitchen," I called back and went back to boiling the kettle and making up a cuppa for myself. I was looking down as I brewed the bag, letting it settle before sugaring and milking it. "Would you like a drink?" I asked as I heard the footsteps in the arch of the kitchen.

"I've got my own flask, thank you for the offer, though," he answered, and I looked up, audibly trapped for words.

He was like a Greek god the way he was built. A tight white shirt and cargo pants being his chosen outfit and then some old trainers. I cleared my throat quietly and nodded. "Alright then, I'll show you to the garden," I said, giving my tea one final stir, picking it up and walking through the conservatory into the garden.

"It doesn't look like it'll take too long," he shrugged, putting his bag of tools on the floor. "I can probably get it done in a fair hour or two."

"Oh thank you," I grinned. "I'll be in the living room, so give a shout when you're finished and I'll settle up with you," I said, turning to walk back into the house.

Once inside I took a deep breath, sighing as I walked into the living room and took a long sip of my drink. I set the cup down on the side and started to listen to the radio as I decided to clean the living room - something I'd been neglecting. By the time I had finished I heard the back door shut and him walk through the house, whistling the song on the radio.

"Okay, that's all done," he smiled, wiping off some sweat on the back of his hand. Possibly the hottest thing a man has ever done was the only thing that went through my mind. 

"Brilliant, thank you - how much is that?" I asked, going to grab my purse from my bag.

"Please, you called me out of desperation - I won't take any money from you," he said, pushing my offer of 30 pounds away from him. "Put it back in your purse love, buy some lovely plants for the border out front."

"But you've come out and spent a Sunday doing gardening, I've got to repay you somehow!" I said, just managing to hide the redness in my cheeks.

"Well, seeing as you want to pay me, but I don't want money, maybe we can work something out. I noticed the way you look at me," he smirked. "Practically a beetroot with the shade of red you go," he laughed. I blushed harder.  
"Maybe you can repay me in a more personal way?" he suggested, walking a little closer to me.

I swallowed a lump in my throat that formed suddenly and found myself nodding. "And what personal way might that be?" I asked, and he chuckled, leaning in and giving me a gentle kiss. "O-oh," I blushed, giggling timidly.

"Let's not give the neighbours a show though, hm. Where's your bedroom?" he murmured, and I told him the way. He had me up the stairs and in my bedroom in no time. I then found him kissing me again - and god could he kiss! I moaned ever so quietly as he broke off to rid himself of his shirt and I had a good long look at him.

I dared myself to reach out and touch the hard muscle and pulled him down and close to kiss me again. He reciprocated with a swift guidance to the bed where he shed me of my clothes.  
He was in his cargo pants still and I was down to just my mismatched underwear - mentally kicking myself. Even through the cargo pants there was no hiding the glorious package beneath it. I took a (seemingly) sly look to his groin and I then found him ridding himself of his cargo pants, leaving the most beautifully tall tent I'd ever seen on a man.

I liked the view and licked my lips, silently inviting him to kiss me again. He complied and started rolling against me, leaving me completely subdued in complete and utter lust.   
It felt so good...I needed the real thing. I wrapped my legs around his thighs. "I need it," I purred for him, and he practically tore mine and his own underwear off, leaving ourselves both naked.

"You're sure?" he murmured. "I was just joking." _But we've gone too fucking far now_ , I growled, kissing him again in reassurance.   
It was the most delightful feeling in the world, him sliding into me. No man had ever fit so comfortably before, and I just had to melt away, leaving my arms up above my head as I moaned. 

His slow gentle thrusts when he started soon turned into long, hard thrusts of absolute bliss. His breathing changed from steady to ragged, panty breaths. It truly was the hottest thing ever. It was the best sex I had had in a long time, too.

His faster breaths signalled to me what every man I'd slept with did when they were close. The amazing fifteen minutes of fucking would be over the second he came because he wouldn't dare let me orgasm. But Thomas was different this time, I closed my eyes, ready for him to cum and get off me, but he didn't. He kept going way past his own, wanting to continue until I came. I did - loudly for that matter.

I screamed a list of profanities as I balled the pillows in my hands and I came, panting as he fell on top of me. "Oh god..." I heard him groan. "I'm going to have you pay me like that from now on. An exclusive payment," he purred, leaning in and kissing me again.

_He's definitely the gardener of my dreams,_ I said to myself. _The Greek Adonis God of my dreams..._


End file.
